


Mo's Hamilton Recap

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: tbh i probably forgot some people but idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what the title says. My friend sent me a recap of Hamilton her friend Mo made and I got their permission to publish it.(UPDATE: The whole story is now uploaded. Sorry for the inconvenience!)





	Mo's Hamilton Recap

Alexander:I love my family :)  
Dad:lol bye son see u never  
Alexander:at least i still have my mom  
Mom:lol no son I'm ded  
Alexander:......dang it........  
Alexander:djdjdjsisoapapappapapzoaoeififififif  
Town people:this kid is insane man also he stinks let's send him to New York  
One boat ride later..........  
Alexander:excuse me are you Aaron burr sir  
Aaron:uh it depends cuz if your the tax collector than I'm Peggy Schuyler......  
Alexander:no I just wanted to know how you graduated so fast  
Aaron:oh i just did it cuz my parents wanted that to happen before they died  
Alexander:oh so your an orphan like me  
Aaron:yep  
Alexander:cool  
Aaron:let's go drink or something  
Alexander:ok  
Aaron:also word of advice shut up and smile they kill people who don't shut up  
John:OMG LOL IT SHOWTIME BRO!!!!  
Lafayette:I'm large baguette and I rap fast  
Alexander:nice  
Hercules:I'm Hercules mulligan and my wife is a horse  
Alexander:....ok........  
John:and I'm single!!!!  
Alexander:....marry me.......(I'm such a sinner)  
*drunk revolutionary screaming*  
Aaron:these people are idiots.....  
Angelica:ANGELICA!!!!  
Eliza:ELIZA!!!!!  
Peggy:and Peggy!!!!!!  
Aaron:ayyy baby I'm trust fund babies u can is trust....just date me plz I'm lonely.....  
Angelic:ewww no r weird  
Meanwhile......  
King George:I will go yandere if you don't remember I gave you love  
Meanwhile.....  
George washing machine:wuts poppin jimbo  
Alexander:OMG MR.WASHING MACHINE CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?!?!?!?  
George washing machine:EVEN BETTER YOU CAN BE MY LEFT ARM EXTENSION!!!!!!  
Alexander:SWEET!!!!!  
Everyone:WE LOVE LADIES!!!!!!  
John:.....sure I do too......halp  
Aaron: Alright let's see who gets to marry a Schuyler  
*does Rock Paper Scissors*  
Meanwhile....  
Eliza:ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh iiiiiiiiiiii dodododododododododododododododododofodod  
Meanwhile...  
Alexander:SWEET I WON!!!!!!  
Aaron:darn........  
Angelica:hey you handsome  
Aaron:yes~  
Angelica:no not you you bald mango I meant the main character of this freaking play  
Alexander:ya wut u want  
Angelica:can u halp my sister a lizard.....she keeps having a a seizure and it embarrassing  
Alexander:ok I'll help  
Alex:hi  
A lizard(Eliza):MARRY ME PLZ!!!!!  
Alex:ok  
Angelica:wait no  
Angelica:I'm depressed now  
John:lol you got married your not free(crying on the inside)  
Alex:u know they made lee into a general......he's no good at it can you kill him for me John...plz  
John:ok  
*BANG*  
Alex:LEE DO YOU YEILD!?!?!?!?!!?  
*lee is ded*  
Washing machine:son  
Alex:don't call me son  
Washing machine:but son  
Alex:I'm not your son  
Washing machine:Stap son  
Alex:OMG IM NOT YOUR SON!!!!!  
Washing machine:you hurt my feelings......go home......  
A lizard(Eliza):I'm pregonate  
Alex:cool  
Lafayette:*fast french rapping*  
Washing machine:I understand  
Washing machine:ALEX COME BACK I DONT UNDERSTAND CHINESE!!!!!!  
Alex:it's actually french you bald mango.......  
Washing machine:yay we won da war!!!  
Alex and Aaron:Off spring is nice  
A lizard:hey honey you got a letter from John  
Alex:thx  
Letter John:dear alex,I died sorry XD love johns ghost  
Alex:now I have no love interest.....  
Thomas Jefferson:lol guys what I miss  
Alex:i said love interest not low interest you hairy kiwi  
*sum rapping and serious burns*  
A lizard:hey ur son is 9 and has something to say  
Philip:my name is poet....I am cute child  
Alex:...... aww  
A lizard:........ aww  
Philip:........ YAY ACCEPTANCE  
Angelica:WUTS POPPIN JIMBO  
A LIZARD:ANGELICA!!!!!  
Angelica:A LIZARD!!!!!  
*in the distance*peggy:And peggy!!!!!  
Alex:wut r u doing in our swamp Angelica  
A lizard:SUPRISE!!!!!WE ARE GOING TO DISNEY!!!!!!!!!!  
Alex:but I can't go I'm busy a,d I refuse to take a break..........  
A lizard:you brat.......bye Alex I left some food for you and sum instructions on how to cook it.....I love you~  
Alex:I love you too~  
Later.......  
Knock knock  
Alex:who's there??  
Maria:poor life decisions.....  
Alex:oh........I thought it was the pizza delivery guy....  
One night later......  
Alex:crap......I cheated on my wife.......oh well I'm going to keep cheating on her....  
James:yo that was my wife who u "cooked for"  
Alex:oh......  
James:but if you pay me you can keep seeing her  
Alex:ok here take $30  
James:yay thx  
*another rap battle but it's not as good as the first one*  
Aaron:we know wut u did....  
Alex:NUUUUU U GUYS WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT ABOUT ME CHEATING ON MY WIFE!!!!!!  
Aaron:.........  
Aaron:Alex wut the heck u idiot we were going to ask you if you ate my cookie.....  
Alex:oh......can you forget wut I said first........  
Aaron:no  
Alex: :(  
Washing machine:lol bye son see you never  
A lizard:I hate Alex.....LETS BURN SOME CRAP!!!!!!  
Alex:a lizard hates me,I have no love interest,and Washing machine left me.....  
Alex:at least I still have my son  
*scream of pain in the distance*  
Philip:I'm dying....  
Philip:I am ded  
Alex:oh....  
A lizard:....  
Angelica:it's noisy down city  
Alex:apology  
A lizard:apology accepted......  
Aaron:yo  
Alex:wut r u doing in my swamp  
Aaron:vote 4 me plz  
Alex:no  
Aaron:then I'll kill you  
Alex:ok  
*BANG*  
Alex:ow  
Alex:I'm ded  
*everyone is depressed*  
END!!!!!!!!!


End file.
